As wireless communication technologies have advanced, terminals such as Televisions (TVs) and mobile phones have provided various services using communication with wireless communication devices (for example, Bluetooth, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Zigbee, and the like). Thus, the terminals determine whether data is received from the wireless communication device and if the data is received, the terminals provide a service using the received data to users.
However, the wireless communication device sporadically transmits data without predetermined rules, such that the terminal needs to monitor at all times whether data is received from the wireless communication device. In particular, although displaying occupies the most part of power consumption of the terminal, conventionally, the terminal receives data from the wireless communication device and displays the received data while turning on the display at all times.
As such, the conventional terminal unnecessarily consumes power due to the use of a service. Moreover, during the use of the terminal, data of the wireless communication device is frequently displayed, disturbing the user's use of the terminal. Hence, a need exists for a scheme for saving power by effectively solving a problem caused by the display of the terminal communicating with the wireless communication device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.